Family
by funni neko
Summary: Joey has Discovered that he is pregnant and Is about to undergo the mircale of giving life.Mpreg Twoshot
1. Pregnancy and Birth

**Family**

"Come on, Seto our we will be late to the reunion." Joey called to his husband. "Coming Joey." Seto replied as, he came down stair wearing a blue polo shirt with so white skinny jeans. Joey walked over and kissed his husband heatedly.

"Now what did I do to get that heated kiss?" As he was looking over his husband sinful form.

"Because you agreed to come with me even though you can't stand Bakura and Yami."

"Oh, don't reminded me I need to grab my aspirin before we go."

Joey chuckled as he watched his husband grabbed his aspirin that was in his coat pocket and placed it into his pocket. Once this was done Joey and Seto walked outside to the limo and went inside.

The drove through domino city the place they have continued to live together since there graduation. The year before Seto had asked Joey to marry him and he agreed to marry him and Joey Wheeler became Joey Wheeler-Kaiba.

They finally made it to Kami GameShop which is the first place that Joey ever had a interaction with the CEO. They will never forget that day even they were on bad terms at the beginning.

They stepped out of the Limo and went inside. "Welcome, Joey, Seto." Yugi greeted them with his usual kind smile. "Hey Yug' where are the others?" Joey asked, smiling down at his petite friend.

"Yami, Bakura and Marik are in the living room playing duel monsters, While Ryou and Malik are inside the kitchen and the rest has yet to arrive." Yugi informed him. "I'll go make sure that your living room stays in one piece." Seto said, as he headed towards the living room.

Joey sighed knowing Seto real motive for going into the living room was to get in on the duel. From the corner of his eyes he saw that Yugi had gained a little bit of weight. "Yug' what have you been eating your getting a bit pudgy." Joey told him, Yugi eyes widen with surprise and slight fear.

"Yugi, is something going on?"

"No Joey, nothing wrong." Joey instantly knew that was a lie because Yugi hesitated, and Yugi sighed knowing he was found out.

"Come on Joey, Me and Yami where planning on telling you guys anyway about it." Yugi told him as he gripped the blonde's hand and pulled him into the living room. "Ryou, Malik can you come in here for a second." Yugi called once they where in the living room and the Yami's were finished with their duel. Ryou and Malik came from the kitchen and into the living room. Yami understood the look that Yugi gave him and went over to stand by his side.

"Guys, recently while we where away in Egypt, Yami and I discovered that I was pregnant." Yugi concluded, as every stayed their gaping at them, Joey was the first to recover and went to congratulate the couple the Hikari's followed after him then the Yami's followed to suit.

"But, who were you able to get pregnant Yugi?" Ryou asked, looking at the younger male. "Me and Yami found as spell that could in pregnant someone even if it was a male and we wanted to start a family of our own some we decided to try the spell." Yugi said.

"Would it be able to work on the rest of us?" Malik asked, Yami simply nodded his head as Joey felt as surge of joy in his heart before he instantly went cold. Joey turned away a little thinking if could ever start his own family with Seto.

Seto noticed the distant look that his lover got, he to wish to start his own family with Joey and have little puppies of there own. Seto knew that tonight he would have to ask Joey about wanting to start a family with him.

* * *

"Joey, can we talk for a minute." Seto asked, Joey looked over at him hesitantly but nodded his head yes. Seto guided them to their living room which seemed like forever in Joey's eyes. When they finally made it to the living room they sat down in the loveseat couch.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about, Seto?"

"Joey, you know how the others were all talking about starting their families of there own, Puppy I wish to start my own with you."

Joey eyes widen with surprise and his mouth gaped open as he stared at his husband before he tackled him to the floor.

"Yes, yes of course, We can start our own family with our soon to be little one." Joey said, as he grabbed a hold of Seto hands. Seto leaned in to kiss his lover on the lips he broke away not long after.

"It's a good thing I got the spell from Yami earlier then shall we begin to try our luck." Seto said, pinning Joey onto the couch and started to cast the spell as a millennium eye appeared on his forehead and disappeared when he finished casting the spell.

He slid his hand down to steal a kiss from his lover as he lowered his hands to his husband erection and started to stroke it up and down. Joey moaned as he felt Seto cold hand slip through his waistband and gripped a hold of his throbbing erection and continued to stroke him. Joey moaned loudly as he release his load onto Seto hand.

Seto quickly took off Joey pants and his own with his cum free hand, as he used his cum soaked hand to slick up his on erection and took his position behind Joey and teased his entrance.

"Stop teasing me Seto." Joey groaned wantonly. "As you wish." Seto replied as he rammed inside of Joey causing him to scream loudly. Seto was glad that he agave all of his employees the day off.

Seto continued to thrust into inside of Joey long and hard as Joey pushed himself back to meet up with his thrust. Joey once again screamed his release as he came onto the couch. Seto felt Joey clench around him tightly causing him cum. Seto felt himself get hard instantly as he felt Joey push back onto him.

Seto groaned and flipped Joey over so he was facing him and thrusted back inside of Joey aching hole. Joey Moaned loudly instantly becoming hard as he felt Seto ram himself inside of his opening.

Seto continued to ram himself inside of Joey until he came once again inside of Joey and Joey Soaked their chest with his cum. Seto pulled out slowly not trying to awake his sleeping husband. Seto stood up shakily. Grabbing his husband bridal style and heading upstairs to there room.

* * *

Seto now knew Joey was pregnant for sure he woke up for the last three days running to the bathroom throwing up.

* * *

Joey had awoken from just giving birth to their new bundle of joy, Serena Kaiba. This was one of the moments that Joey would never forget. As well as the reminder that his little girl made it safely in this world.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this this is a Twoshot that was requested to me. Please REVIEW**


	2. The Ninth month

**Family  
9 month Weeks**

**First week**

"Seto, stop worrying I'll be fine on my own for a couple of hours." Joey said, kissing his husband on the lips sealing the deal. "Just remember Joey, If anything happens call me." Seto commented pecking Joey on the cheek before grabbing his suitcase and walking out of the door to the mansion.

Joey sighed contently as he waddled into the kitchen to get himself a snack to eat. He had made himself a Peanut butter and Jelly sandwich with strawberries and whipped cream. If Seto was here he would have made Joey through it away. Joey took his sandwich and a glass of milk and went into the living room to watch some TV.

Joey found himself drifting to sleep onto the couch. By the time Seto came home He saw Joey was still asleep on the couch. Seto stifled a little laugh as he walked over there to Joey and picked him up bridal style and began carrying him up to their bedroom.

"Silly little puppy." Seto murmured, as he nuzzled Joey neck affectionately. "Seto." Joey murmured in his sleep.

**Second week**

"So when is Seto bring Joey for his baby shower?" Malik asked impatiently, looking over at Ryou who was simply sitting down next to him while Yugi was feeding his little boy Heba.

"He will be here soon." Yami replied, as everyone was waiting for Joey and Seto to show up. That is when the heard a car pull up in the drive way. "There here." Bakura told everyone as he turned of the lights in the living room.

Joey and Seto walked into the Kami Gameshop. "Welcome. Oh Joey, Seto the others are in the living room." Grandpa Mouto told them. Joey and Seto nodded his head and started walking towards the living room.

Once they went inside Bakura flicked on the lights and everyone screamed surprise. Joey broke out in a grin. "Thank you guys." Joey said as everyone came over to him and started to congratulate Joey and Seto.

They played games and ate food after this Joey and Seto sat next to each other opening the presents that their friends got for the little one.

**Third Week**

"Joey, Seto, we are here." Mokuba said, as he and Serenity walked into the mansion and headed towards the living room where they saw Joey and Seto cuddled up next to each other asleep.

"Aww." Serenity said lowly as she pulled out her camera and snapped a couple pictures of the pair before Mokuba and her went into the kitchen to cook dinner for everyone.

**Fourth week**

Seto had taken the whole next 3 weeks off to take car of Joey and there little one that was soon to arrive any day now. Joey was currently cuddled up next to Seto onto the couch when he was hit with a sharp pain to the side.

"Seto." Joey gasped, snapping Seto attention to him instantly. "What is it Joey." Seto asked worriedly.

"I think the baby is coming." Joey said as he was hit with another sharp pain in his abdomen.

"Alright." Seto said grabbing the diaper bag, and there over night bag and called to maids to help Joey to the car. Once that Joey was strapped in securely. Seto speed away from the Mansion heading to the hospital.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this this is a Twoshot that was requested to me. Please REVIEW**


End file.
